Dark Sisyphean
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to Falling into darkness, just with a lot less original characters and more kingdom heart ones now that they're made. Warning: SHONEN AI
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, here's the sequel…I was gonna wait a bit longer, but I'm enjoying kingdom hearts 2 so much…and I got some ideas while beginning to play it, and I can finally use other characters from Kingdom hearts to put into play, I won't have to worry about using so many original characters. Which is both good and bad I suppose. Setsuna and Miyuki will still be in play, so will Satori and Tsukasa. Tsuki will be and possibly Yoru and Caine, but none of them would be major…well not Yoru and Caine's anyway.…but I think that's it. The rest of them I think will all be kingdom hearts related now that they finally put more chars in to play with!

Notes: Yay it's a sequel! The song is the theme from kingdom hearts 2! Gonna use it before it becomes overused! Lol.

More Notes: (X) is Pov change and or time jump.

Warnings: Shonen ai, confusion galore as always, out of characterness and so much more…

"It's been awhile…so many things have changed," Setsuna blinked staring at the shack like thing in front of him. It'd been here that he'd first met Riku and Leon whom he'd come to know and trust well as their battle against Kurai had gone on. "I can't believe it actually took us a year…and yet after fighting him it was as if nothing happened. Even our ages reverted back," he thought aloud as he walked on past the shelter.

The sounds of the ocean crashed behind him as he kept on walking. The sun had set a while ago, but as he had been for the past few weeks, he was once again restless. Miyuki of course didn't know, and if he had it his way, wouldn't for a very long time. Perhaps it was the fact he was human and yet staying in a merperson world. Or maybe it was the other thing…

His eyes drifted to his arm that he'd wrapped a few weeks ago in order to make sure Miyuki wouldn't get suspicious. A few weeks ago, he'd gotten into a fight with one of the other knights in the castle. They'd been arguing over who'd saved princess Ariel, which of course had been Sora and the others, but he didn't see it that way.

No that knight was determined to say that he'd been one of the knights, along with a group of 5 others, who'd helped her. Of course, this was completely insane; most of the knights had been murdered when Satori had come down into the water after Riku.

"They don't know what they're talking about," he muttered. However, the words they exchanged quickly became fist. Setsuna took a good hit to the arm before knocking the guy out, but that wasn't the point.

As the day wore on Setsuna's arm had began to hurt. He figured it was nothing more than a bruise, but when he examined it later on, he found his arm to once again be turning a dark black as it had only months before…or was it years?

He closed his eyes sighing and than climbed up some rocks near the ocean. He sat down and looked out over the water and than let, his eyes settle down on the city of Lia Fail. The knight that'd hit him couldn't be found anywhere in Atlantica. And when he questioned the king himself, he'd said he had no knight like he'd described.

He smiled a bit as he stared at the city's lights and wondered if Tobias and the others were back. If they were, they'd of known that Setsuna was still alive, or maybe not? Perhaps they thought him dead for good like Caine. Truthfully, it didn't matter; he just didn't feel like allowing any of the merchildren gets hurt if they wandered to far from the city.

"So what do you have in store for us now Kurai? They said you were dead, but somehow I get the feeling you're here, watching," he said to the darkness as his eyes went back to the ocean. "Tell me what you want now. Didn't you get enough last time?"

Set instantly stopped talking the minute he saw the water shift underneath the rocks. He snickered a bit and wasn't in any way surprised when Miyuki's form broke the surface a slight glare on his face.

"You left me again…"

"I thought I saw something out here. It's nothing though," he said without a trace of emotion in his voice. Miyuki's frown didn't leave his face though and he looked around than decided no one would notice and pulled himself onto the rock next to Setsuna.

Unlike the human sitting next to him, his tail remained as he left the water and he let just the tip of his fins touch the surface as he leaned over on his lover.

"Something's been bothering you…what's wrong? You know you can trust me."

"I know…"

"So?"

"…I'm worried…what if some of the people who died while we were fighting Kurai didn't come back?"

Miyuki rolled his eyes sighing and was tempted to push Setsuna back into the water, but held himself in check. He knew that the events that had happened not to long ago to them, never to the rest of the world, had weighed heavily upon his lover in almost every way.

"Setsuna, we've already been over this, they're all fine. I personally checked with every person and everyone in our city is alive."

"What about the other cities?" Miyuki looked at him curiously.

"Other cities?"

"Sora and Riku what about their cities? And you didn't see the destruction that Tsukasa did to Traverse Town… there was barely anything standing, the only ones left alive were Leon, Caine, and I…"

"Setsuna…those things never really happened…time was set back so none of those events could take place, that's why we're all okay. That's why we're no longer the same age as when we finished…doesn't that make since?"

"Yeah I guess it does…thanks," he said smiling brightly. Miyuki took this as a good sign and hugged him, thinking he'd finally solved his lover's problem. If only he knew.

**(X)**

Riku stood outside of the recently added balcony to Sora's room. Sora remained in his room asleep and oblivious to the thoughts running through Riku's mind. Time had reset itself; Sora and himself were the same age they'd been when it all first started, right when Kurai had come.

Something was missing though, as much as he hated to admit it, it seemed so different with Kairi no longer amongst them. Stranger yet, Wakka and the others didn't even remember their red headed slut of a friend.

Something he'd so easily taken for granted was gone, and though he should have been really happy about this, he noticed how sad Sora seemed to not only have one of their friends missing, but of having all traces of her on the island wiped out.

"Oh well, it's better this way…" He scanned the area around the house his gaze lingering a bit on the island him and the others usually hung out at. "This is where Sora saw the storm coming…and where he decided to hand himself over to the darkness….how odd."

"Is that what you want Riku? To hand yourself over to the darkness?"

Riku jerked around at the sound of the voice his eyes wide. Standing in front of the doorway to Sora's room was an older teen in a black cloak, the same that all those in the organization wore.

"Of course just wanting darkness doesn't make you strong…" His voice trailed off a bit and his eyes fell upon the island behind Riku that he'd just been staring at seconds ago.

"Get the hell out of here! I'll never surrender to the darkness," he hissed and whished he'd of brought his sword outside with him. These had been peaceful times though and he didn't carry his sword outside with him half the time. What a mistake on his part.

The boy just laughed though removing the hood to his cloak and stared at Riku a small smile on his face. Riku's eyes widen considerably when he noticed the person in front of him was none other than Satori.

"You were--"

"Gone for awhile yes…" His voice sounded somewhat sad and it was than that Riku noticed that Satori was actually older than he was. Or he'd at least grown a few more inches than Riku had; this angered him a bit since the only person who was usually taller than Riku was Wakka.

"So…why are you here?"

"I wanted to warn you…"

"Let me guess, Kurai's back," Riku asked with a smirk. His smirk was fast gone though when Satori slammed Riku's back into the balcony railing as hard as he could.

"Do not say that name," he warned threateningly and Riku quickly obliged. "Kurai is not back, that bastard is dead and good riddance. If he ever sets foot back in this realm I will destroy not only his body, but his spirit," he hissed. Riku could only nod, his body being pushed harder into the railing by the second.

Satori than seemed to realize what he was doing and let Riku go looking away nervously as the key blade master started coughing and getting his breath back.

"I didn't….the warning…." He did his best to look up and meet Riku's eyes, but ended up adverting them at the last second. "Something's wrong…I was speaking with Yoru and we came to the same conclusion…something's off. And because of that there…"

Satori's voice trailed off, or so Riku had thought. He blinked a few times and realized he'd fallen asleep on the balcony, his head resting on his arms. He yawned stretching as he turned back to Sora's room a smile coming across his face as he laid eyes on his lover.

Sora was still comfortably asleep in his bed as Riku walked in closing the door and than locking it behind him.

"The dreams I have…I swear these nightmares will haunt me for the rest of my life," he muttered climbing into the bed and kissing Sora on the neck. He closed his eyes wrapping his arms around his sleeping form and hoped he'd be able to get some rest for once.

**(X)**

"Hey Riku," Sora said looking up over to his lover, his feet hanging over the edge of the paopu fruit island. He was grinning brightly at him and Riku though his heart was going to burst at the sight. Sora looked so innocent and happy with the sun shining down brightly on his smile.

"Yeah?"

Riku jumped down off the tree trunk he'd been sitting on. He sat down next to Sora grinning back at him.

"I've been thinking. It's been awhile…and we're a bit older, think Leon will come and get us?"

"No, not yet. It's way too soon."

**(X)**

"Set…come on we have to go and met with the king. After all, we get to meet Ariel's soon to be husband today."

"Yeah," Setsuna smiled as he looked back over to the city. He was spending more and more it eon the surface and he could tell Miyuki was getting fed up with it. Sighing quietly he quickly put on a smile and jumped into the water kissing Miyuki gently on the cheek. "Come on."

Miyuki smiled back at him and they swam off to Atlantica.

'Miyuki, I know I'm hurting you, I pray this is going to end without any more problems, the creator knows I have no intentions of wanting to hurt you.'

**(X)**

"Hey Squall--"

"Leon," Leon growled knowing that by now Yuffie was doing it on purpose.

"Leon, Squall, whatever, listen. When is your lazy butt going to go get Sora?" Leon sighed and fixed his girlfriend with a stern glare. How many times had they been over this?

"Look, time went backwards, they're still kids again. They're no older than when we first found them. If we brought them, now…things could get bad for them or worse they could start another heartless war. They might not get another chance to have a childhood," Leon said. "But you're right…I feel like I'm missing my two troublesome younger brothers. I wish they could be here to."

"Leon just as them, you said it yourself, they may be young physically, but like us they remember everything that happened. And they're so much more mature now than before…they may find the islands boring. And who knows, they might want to spend the rest of their childhoods with us here at Hallow Bastin."

"Maybe."

Though Leon's voice pretty much sounded like a no, his mind was quickly losing to his heart. He'd probably end up at least going to ask soon.

**(X)**

"So you talked to Axel and the others?"

"Yes."

"Proceed, take Zexion with you."

"Okay."

**(X)**

Sora lay sprawled out on the Popup Island looking out over the water. Every time some of it would crash into a rock or the side of the land, he'd instantly look down expecting to see Miyuki or Setsuna down there waiting for him.

He knew of course that the wouldn't be, but he missed his friends so much he could hardly take it anymore. Sure, he and Riku were back on the island where they belonged with all the others including their parents, but no Kairi.

The thought made his stomach turn a bit. Why would they all of came back, but Kairi still remained missing. Did that mean anyone who'd been in the organization were dead for good? He closed his eyes as twilight hit the island. If he'd of died than Riku would have been alone. That wasn't fair. There were a lot of good people within the organization, like Spiritus. He seemed a bit of, but he was actually a really good person. And Rai may have been dark, but he was a great guy to.

He shuddered remembering Rai's painful death and the fall of Halloween town. Had Jack returned or was Yoru once again in charge?

"Too many things left unanswered! I can't live so bored and isolated like this," he screamed. The birds that had been nesting in some of the trees around him flew off as quickly as they could at the noise. Sora ignored this though. He was getting extremely inpatient with the way everything was going on.

"Bored huh? But I thought you liked peace," Satori said walking up besides Sora and sitting down next to him. He'd changed, he was taller than Sora remembered, but he'd also let his blonde hair grow out to shoulder length. Sora wondered for a moment if he was seeing things.

"Satori?"

"Yeah, I'm alive…glad you guys came to look for me after Tsukasa dragged me off," he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"You're alive," Sora screamed throwing his arms around the dark key blade master.

"What, care now, not than," he asked completely amused.

"Of course not! But we thought you could handle yourself…we expected you to show up…"

"Forget it, it's over with," he muttered and Sora nodded dropping it. A silence fell between them, Satori not sure what to say and Sora curious, but embarrassed to ask why Satori looked so much different and older when time had gone backwards to before the heartless.

"It seems odd being here," Satori finally said breaking the silence. "I've seen your home world now, one day I'll show you mine."

Sora's eyes lit up brightly at this and he smiled.

"Great, I can't wait…I love this island," he said taking in a view of it all. "My parents are here and my friends…but I can't help feeling…that I'm missing something."

"You are."

"I am? What?"

"A reunion…sort of. The others are getting nervous about it. I guess maybe I am to…"

"That's why you came?"

Satori gave a slight nod and the smile returned to Sora's face.

"Regardless of the boarders, friends remain friends."

Satori started a Sora as he said this watching his facial features as he talked. He couldn't help it, out of everyone they'd fought; he couldn't ever remain completely angery with him. Besides, everyone was alive again right?

"Sora, do you fear the darkness or shun it?"

The question caught Sora a bit off guard, but he shrugged after thinking ito ver.

"I guess I just kind of push it away…I don't fear it…at times I do. I'm scared that the heartless…people like Kurai will come and take Riku from me…"

Satori fought the urge to slam Sora into the ground and demand him to never speak the name again as the images of Kurai went through his mind. Him taking him against his will, tearing his clothes from his body…

"Please, don't mention him."

Sora caught the trembling in Satori's voice and nodded.

"Sorry…"

"How bored are you," Satori asked suddenly.

"Bored enough," Sora, admitted. Riku had left with his mother and grandma to spend a family's day out while he was left to his own devices for amusement. In other words, he'd been laying down on his back for most of the day.

**Flash**

"Sora."

Sora looked up his eyes falling upon Riku who'd just walked into the secret spot. He smiled at him brightly as he sat down his back against the wall where the drawings he'd been working on were. He was grinning like a mad man until he saw Kairi walk up behind him.

"Eh…"

"It's alright, Sora listen. I've been thinking lately…and Kairi agreed with me. Why don't we make a raft to get off this island?"

"You mean leave?" Riku nodded eagerly sitting down across from him. "I don't know Riku…"

"Come on, it'd be cool to see the other worlds, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, don't be such a wimp Sora."

Sora glared up at Kairi and Riku and nodded.

"Fine, I'll help. Bu--"

"Great, if we're agreed we're leaving soon than come on, we get to celebrate."

"Wait a minute!"

But there was no time to wait. Riku grabbed Sora by the wrist a dragged him out, Kairi behind him cheering loudly. They ended up spending the entire day going over plans and eating ice cream until finally as the sun was setting they all lay sprawled out on the sand in front of the beach. Sora had been thrown into the middle, Riku on one side, Kairi on the other. They were holding each other's hands as they quietly exchanged plans and wishes for their future after they'd make it off the island.

**End Flash**

Sora opened his eyes smiling at the thought. It had been such a good day…and no one had been fighting for anyone's attention at that point…it was peaceful. Real peace and real happiness.

"It's hard recreating memories when the people in them aren't around…"

Satori nodded a bit and than looked back down at Sora. The boy looked thoroughly depressed.

"You want to create some new memories than? You know…ones that aren't as boring or depressive?"

Sora smiled a bit at that shaking his head.

"You know…we fought so hard to bring the islands back….and all the people…I've been so worried about them and everything…but…I miss my friends and I…" his voice trailed off. Satori looked back to him again curiously and than back to the back in front of them.

"And…?"

"I want peace…"

"But can't stand living through it for to long. Once you've had that taste of adventure it can be really hard to go back…"

Sora nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to admit that…I don't even…want Riku to know…still ….how can I get over this?"

"That's easy."

"Huh?" Sora looked over to Satori following his gaze out over the water. His eyes widened a bit. He could have sworn he saw something jump into the water.

**In you and I there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight**

It looked like maybe it was Miyuki and he turned around to look to Satori to ask, but he was gone. The sound came again and he looked back to the water. He saw just the end of the fin go into the water. A grin spread across his face.

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

Sora dashed off towards the water not stopping until he was knee deep into it. He looked around the clear water looking for whom he was pretty sure was Miyuki. He heard another splash and looked to the Popup Island. Miyuki and Setsuna were there in the water watching him. Miyuki waved and than pointed up.

**Music will tie**

On the island next to the tree was Kairi and sitting on the trunk of it as Riku had done so many times was Namine, who was drawing something in a sketch book.

'Enemy or friends, we all have a heart,' he thought to himself running over to them.

**What's left of me**

**What's left of me now**

**(X)**

Roxas smiled waving at Hayner and the others who were running down to the sandlot. They waved back and started running down the hill. He was stopped though by someone grabbing his arm and jerked his body around to se what was going on.

Holding his arm by the elbow was a man in a completely black cloak. Hi seyes narrowed dangerously.

**I watch you fast asleep,**

He than took notice of the spikey red hair and green eyes.. His glare dropped and he started laughing. Axel grinned back at him and Roxas grabbed his hand pulling the fire master with him down the road leading to the sandlot.

**All I fear means nothing**

Axel seemed a bit surprised at this, but he nodded following him happily. It was only natural Roxas would be this way now based on the facts with him and Sora.

**(X)**

Setsuna watched in a bit of a daze as the music played behind him and Princess Ariel along with her soon to be husband swam and danced together within the castle ballroom. He was one of the many guest invited, but he was probably the only one who wasn't having a good time.

**In you and I there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight**

He wanted to leave as soon as he could, but Miyuki was no where to be seen. He didn't want to leave without letting Miyuki know first though, he had a feeling if he did so, his lover would give him hell. He closed his eyes as the lights began flickering a bit.


	2. Turning

Alright than everyone! I'd like to first start off with Happy Easter! Now than, I didn't really talk much in the first chapter in the beginning…or I did, but not everything I wanted to say. First off I'd like to say, though I've played a lot of kingdom hearts 2, I've yet to finish it, though I'm having tons of fun playing it. And most of the characters, the bad guys I mean, I don't exactly know all of them yet personality wise anyway, because I got most of the names and faces from a special edition strategy guide that had this look mini book with it that gave a description and run down on all the people within kingdom hearts 2.

I nicked the book off my friend Jeremy and than gave it back to him after copying a bunch of info from it I gave it back to him so I'm not a thief completely anyway. He got it back the same day, and he offered! ……Anyway! Ignoring those facts eh kind of, I'm just saying thanks and sorry if I get people OC at times because of it.

Hmm okay I think that's all I really have to say for now. Let's get started!

Chapter, 2: Turning

"King Triton have you seen Setsuna," Miyuki asked a bit later after most of the guests had left. He'd just thought that Set had been hiding in a corner somewhere far from the crowd as he usually was. When most of the people had already left though and he couldn't spot Setsuna anywhere, he began to get a bit worried.

"No, I can't say that I have Miyuki, is something wrong?"

"Miyuki smiled a bit shaking his head. The king looked so happy because Ariel had finally fallen in love with another merperson. The king had every right to be happy and Miyuki wasn't about to go and ruin it. Not with something that would no doubt be as trivial as, Setsuna just not wanting to be around the big crowd left and went back to his room.

"No nothing. I was just wondering if he'd gone to bed or not. He mentioned being really tired and that he might."

"Ah well, he's one of my top knights, he needs to be well rested. I'm sure he's in your room waiting for you."

Miyuki nodded and waved to some of the last guests still in the dancing hall. He swam down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Setsuna, why can't you ever just tell me when you're leaving," he asked no one snickering. "You just love to drive me insane." He kept on going until he was close to the room and than froze.

**Flash **

"No…leave them alone…leave them alone! I know they're not the best people, but they're my friends! Please stop!"

**End Flash**

Miyuki leaned against the wall pale and shaking. That voice was undoubtedly Setsuna's, but what had caused it? He shook the feeling off quickly and threw the door to their room open quickly. He stared than not to sure as to what to make of the scene in front of him.

The group picture of everyone that they had found in their room after defeating Kurai was on the bed, Sora's and Setsuna's faces had big X's on them.

"Setsuna…"

"If you just surrender to the darkness, you can get your lover back all the more quicker."

Miyuki jerked around just to see the fleeting image of a black cloak disappear beyond the turn in the hall.

"KURAI," he screamed swimming after him quickly. "What did you do to Setsuna! TELL ME!" Nobody answered though and when he got to the area he'd seen the cloaked man he was met with an abandoned hall. He slammed his fist onto the wall tears streaming down his face. "Damnit!"

**(X)**

"Did you get Sora?"

"No…I couldn't find him," Riku said sadly, as he looked around his kitchen. His grandmother was sitting at the table a tea holder on it placed next to some bowls, cups, and a rice cooker full of rice.

"Did you check to see if he was at home?"

"Yeah, his mom hasn't seen him since this morning," he muttered sitting down. He hadn't told his grandmother about his feelings for Sora, but he had a feeling sue at the least suspected.

"Well, I'm sure you can invite him for dinner tomorrow than."

Riku nodded still feeling slightly out of it. He'd told Sora he'd meet him later that night at the island. Sora had agreed, but something must have happened between than and now.

"Sorry, I'm going to bed," he said quickly getting up and walking to the stairs than up to his room. He had wanted to share a paopu fruit with Sora on this night. Maybe it sounded stupid, but he wanted to just in case that legend was true and something like this happened.

He opened the door to his room and walked into it ignoring his mother's screams telling him to get back downstairs and to apologize to his grandmother.

"Sorry," he muttered to himself knowing very well she couldn't hear him, but he was in no mood. Not anymore. He'd agreed only to go with his mother and grandmother, because Sora had said he'd come over to his house for dinner when he got back.

"RIK--"

"SHUT UP," he screamed not caring what his mother had to say anymore. He just wanted Sora back, what did his mother know? What if someone like Kurai had kidnapped Sora again? Or what if his dream about Satori hadn't really been a dream, could it have been real? Maybe he was around and he really hadn't changed…had just used them to his advantage so he could get them when he felt the time was right.

His head jerked up when he heard the sound of his mother's footsteps pounding up the stairs. He jumped off his bed locking the door quickly and backed away from the door looking from one side of his room to another. He decided on the most logical escape path and headed for his window.

"What did you do," a voice asked from behind him. It sounded slightly stressed as if it really didn't want to know what he'd done.

Riku turned around to discover the source of the voice.

"Leon?"

"What'd you do Riku?"

"Who the hell do you have in your room! UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!"

Riku backed away from his door more so his back was up against his window.

"I just…Sora's missing…I got depressed and--" he winced when his mom pounded on the door harder. He'd felt those fists against his own flesh to many times. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes taking a firm stand as if to fight someone. "I came up here so I wouldn't end up doing something I'd regret in front of my grandma."

"…Looks more like you should worry more about what you do to your mother, not your grandmother?"

Riku scowled and nodded unlocking his window without taking his eyes off his bedroom door.

"No kidding."

"…Listen, Yuffie, I and the others…we were all wondering if you and Sora wanted to come back to Hallow Bastion…and stay with us until you're older and than you guys could do as you wanted."

Riku looked from the door to the window and than back a Leon. He wasn't completely sure if he should or not. After all Sora was missing and he really did need to find him before something even worse happened.

"Can we find Sora first?" Leon nodded. "Okay…I'm willing to go than," he unlocked his window and shoved it open to make it look like he jumped out. He than ran over to Leon who nodded at him a small smile on his face. The door to Riku's room was kicked open and his mother came stomping him.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

She came closer at Riku, but Leon quickly got them out of there with a spell. Riku didn't need to be growing up in this kind of environment even if it was his home. No, he was very glad he had come and asked Riku to come with him.

**(X)**

"Axel, come on, stop trying to get away," Roxas scowled playfully tugging on his hand. Axel nearly tumbled foreword and landed on him, but managed to get his balance back before this happened.

"You've been so mean to me lately! Forgetting me and calling me a perverted peeping tome--"

"You were sitting on my bed waiting for me to get out of my shower!"

"Yeah, well excuse me. I thought you had just gone downstairs, but than you attacked me!"

"You were holding Hayner hostage!"

"To get your attention," Axel cried out defensively.


End file.
